What's Wrong With Suga
by N-Yera48
Summary: Dari mulai bangun tidur hingga akan bangun lagi, Yoongi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seharian betah dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ini bukan kepribadian seorang Min Yoongi. Apa yang terjadi padanya? /BTS/Jimin-Yoongi/Shounen-ai/Chap 2(END) Update!
1. Chapter 1

**What's Wrong With Suga**

**by**

**N-Yera48**

**Main Cast :**

Min Yoon Gi

Park Ji Min

**Other Cast :**

BTS Member(s)

**Rate T**

**Genre :**

Humor, Romance

**Summary :**

Dari mulai bangun tidur hingga akan bangun lagi, Yoongi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seharian betah dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ini bukan kepribadian seorang Min Yoongi. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

**WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

**© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut awal hari ini. Terlihat Jin sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Ia hanya sendirian. Member yang lain? Oh, jangan ditanya. Mereka pasti masih mengarungi bahtera mimpi.

Saat Jin sedang membuat omelet, Yoongi memasuki dapur tanpa sepatah kata pun. Bahkan ucapan selamat pagi pun tidak.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi." Sapa Jin duluan namun hanya direspon dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyuman. Jin merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Yoongi?" Yoongi hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jin. Setelahnya, membantu Jin mengatur piring dan peralatan makan lainnya di atas meja. Jin tak ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Mungkin Yoongi sedang tidak mood berbicara. Entahlah.

"Yoongi-ah, bisa kau bangunkan member yang lain? Sudah jam 7 mereka masih belum menampakkan diri."

Yoongi langsung saja melesat pergi dari dapur. Lagi-lagi tanpa bersuara.

'Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa sih?' Jin membatin.

Yoongi memasuki kamar yang mereka tempati bersama-sama. Membangunkan para member satu persatu dengan cara…..

.

.

**PLAK!**

"AWW!"

**PLAK!**

"ADUH!"

**PLAK!**

"EOMMA!"

**PLAK! TTAK!**

"KEMBALIKAN MANISANKU!"

Angan mereka yang sedang berada di alam mimpi serasa ditarik paksa untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Yoongi menepuk pipi Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jimin dengan keras. Spesialnya, Jimin mendapatkan perlakuan lebih berupa jitakan sayang di dahinya. Jungkook yang mempunyai ranjang terpisah terbangun sendiri mendengar pekikan heboh Hyung-deulnya. Ia terduduk di ranjang sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hyung-deul, ada apa?" Jungkook heran melihat Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung asik mengusap-usap pipi mereka, Jimin mengusap pipi sekaligus dahinya, juga Yoongi yang hanya berkacak pinggang.

"Tsk!" Decakan lirih terdengar dari mulut Yoongi. Ia menghampiri Jungkook dan mengusap rambut Jungkook sayang. Ekspresinya berubah , senyum manis dilayangkan kepada Jungkook. Yoongi memperagakan gestur makan sambil menunjuk jam yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti walau sebenarnya ia bingung dengan tingkah Yoongi. Bukan hanya Jungkook yang bingung. Semua yang ada disana kebingungan dengan Yoongi kali ini.

'Kenapa Yoongi Hyung tak berbicara saja? Kenapa harus menggunakan bahasa isyarat?' Pikir semuanya. Namun mereka terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Yoongi beranjak keluar dari kamar. Diikuti oleh Jungkook. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Yoongi masih sempat melayangkan pandangan pada Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung dengan maksud, 'Cepat keluar atau kalian akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini.'

Setelah Yoongi -dan Jungkook- menghilang di balik pintu kamar, Hoseok membuka suara.

"Ya ampun, Yoongi Hyung menyeramkan."

"Tidak bersuara, tapi menyakitkan." Sambung Taehyung yang masih sibuk mengusap pipinya.

"Setidaknya telinga kita aman hari ini walau pipi kita yang menjadi korban penggantinya." Namjoon ikut berkomentar.

"Masih mending hanya di pipi. Aku bonus jitakan di dahi." Sungut Jimin.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Jimin yang duduk di ranjangnya seraya mengusap pipi dengan tangan kiri dan mengusap dahi dengan tangan kanan.

"Itu sih derita lo!" Teriak Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung serempak dengan teganya. Jimin semakin cemberut jadinya.

"Omong-omong, Jimin. Aku tadi sempat mendengar kau berteriak, 'KEMBALIKAN MANISANKUU'. Apa maksudnya?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jimin terdiam.

"Iya. Ada apa, Jimin? Dan Tae, haruskah kau berteriak memperagakannya?"

"Hehe.. Mianhae, Namjoon Hyung." Kata Taehyung seraya membuat tanda V ditangannya.

"Jimin, ayo cerita kenapa? Kau mimpi yang aneh-aneh ya~" Hoseok juga tak mau ketinggalan 'menyerang' Jimin.

"Sebenarnya itu… Hehe" Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

"Kenapa? Katakan!" Sangking penasarannya, Namjoon, Hoseok, serta Taehyung berkata secara bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

**Jimin's Dream**

Jimin memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapati Yoongi duduk diatas sofa membelakanginya. Ia segera saja menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoongi Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

Yoongi yang merasa dipanggil membalikkan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eumm?" Respon Yoongi.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Jimin membeku ditempat melihat penampilan Yoongi saat ini. Kenapa? Apakah karena pakaian yang sedang dipakai Yoongi? Tidak, tidak. Yoongi tidak berpakaian yang aneh-aneh kok. Dia berpakaian santai biasa. Hanya saja… Hanya saja… Disekitaran bibir Yoongi belepotan manisan stroberi yang sedang dimakannya. -_-

Bisa dibilang, sebenarnya reaksi Jimin yang berlebihan. Dan tentu saja pikirannya pun menjadi yang aneh-aneh.

"Kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu?"

"A-ah! Tak apa-apa kok, Hyung. Hehe.." Jimin tersadar dari angan-angannya.

"Kau mau manisan ini?" Tawar Yoongi.

"Mau banget, Hyung!" Heboh Jimin dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Ini manisanny-."

**PLUK!**

Kotak manisan yang disodorkan Yoongi untuk Jimin jatuh dengan sendirinya, menumpahkan isi manisan tersebut. Baru saja. Saat Yoongi menyodorkannya, bukan manisan di kotak itu yang di sambar Jimin melainkan… Bibir Yoongi.

Mengecupi manisan di sekitar bibir Yoongi dengan semangat. Sedangkan Yoongi tak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam menerima perlakuan Jimin. Sampai ketika ada seseorang yang menarik mundur Yoongi dari Jimin.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesal Jimin. Seseorang itu -yang ternyata Jin- tak menghiraukan kekesalan Jimin, malah membawa Yoongi sejauh mungkin dari Jimin.

"YA! JIN HYU-."

**PLAK! TTAK!**

"KEMBALIKAN MANISANKU!"

**Jimin's Dream End**

"Ya, begitulah. Hehehe…"

Tiga orang di kamar itu yang mendengarkan cerita mimpi Jimin hanya cengo.

**TTAK!**

"Aw! Hoseok Hyung kenapa menjitakku sih?" Sakit karena dijitak Yoongi, ditambah jitakan Hoseok. Poor Jimin.

"Pantas saja Yoongi Hyung diam begitu. Kau bertindak seenaknya padanya." Marah Hoseok pada Jimin.

**TTAK!**

"Aduh, Hyung kenapa menjitakku?" Sekarang giliran Hoseok yang mengaduh karena dijitak oleh Namjoon.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Yang diceritakan Jimin kan hanya mimpinya. Jadi mana mungkin Yoongi Hyung diam karena itu?"

"Oh, iya. Hehe."

Taehyung hanya diam tanpa berekspresi. Sampai akhirnya membuka suara yang ditujukan untuk Jimin.

"Kenapa harus Jin Hyung yang menarik Yoongi Hyung menjauh darimu? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Namjoon Hyung misalnya."

Semua menoleh kearah Taehyung bingung. Ini anak kenapa malah mempermasalahkan hal yang tak penting?

"Ya, mana ku tau. Itu kan hanya mimpi. Lagi pula aku berharap tak ada yang membawa Yoongi Hyung menjauh jadi aku bisa-"

"Oke, Jimin. Cukup dengan angan-anganmu itu." Namjoon langsung saja menginterupsi perkataan tak berbobot Jimin.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang sebelum-"

**BRAK!**

Hoseok tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yoongi membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berkacak pinggang-lagi- disana. Mereka yang melihat Yoongi seperti itu bergegas keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Berjejer rapi melewati Yoongi yang masih berdiri angkuh di pintu kamar.

'Huuuft~~ selamat.' Batin mereka setelah berhasil melewati Yoongi tanpa rintangan yang berarti.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, semua member BTS makan seadanya. Hanya ada omelet dan roti panggang.

"Jin Hyung, kok hanya ini menu sarapan kita. Minumnya pun hanya air putih?" Jimin memandang shock meja makan. (Jimin lebay-_-)

"Jangan banyak protes. Makan saja. Hanya ini persediaan makanan kita yang tersisa. Karena hari ini kita tak ada jadwal, kita akan berbelanja berbagai keperluan setelah ini." Jawab Jin.

"Siapa saja yang akan pergi berbelanja?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Itu kita tentukan nanti setelah makan. Sekarang, selamat makan~" Semua pun mulai makan setelah mendengar arahan dari sang leader.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian…

**SRET!**

Semua yang sedang makan menoleh kearah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa, Yoongi?" Tanya Jin.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja menuju ke kamar. Menyisakan kebingungan pada member lain atas sikapnya.

"Hyung-deul, sebenarnya Yoongi Hyung kenapa?" Tanya si Maknae Jungkook.

"Ntahlah, Kookie. Yoongi benar-benar aneh sejak bangun tidur. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasa padaku saat memasuki dapur tadi. " Jawab Jin. Jujur, sekarang ia mulai khawatir dengan perubahan sikap salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Tadi Yoongi Hyung juga tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat membangunkan kami." Tambah Taehyung.

"Lihat. Bahkan dia hanya makan sedikit." Mendengar perkataan Hoseok, semua memperhatikan piring Yoongi yang menyisakan omelet yang hanya terambil sedikit dan roti yang sepertinya baru sekali gigitan. Air minumnya pun masih tersisa setengah gelas.

"Hhh~ Dia sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Namjoon hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah tak biasa seorang Min Yoongi.

'Yoongi Hyung, apa ini semua karenaku?' Jimin membatin.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Oke. Ini adalah FF MinYoon pertamaku yang merangkap FF pertama yang ku post di ffn. Akhirnya aku menulis kembali setelah sekian lama. :') /sok terharu/

Aku harap mendapatkan respon, masukan, dan saran yang baik atas FF ini.

Terimakasih~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Wrong With Suga**

**by**

**N-Yera48**

**Main Cast :**

Min Yoon Gi

Park Ji Min

**Other Cast :**

BTS Member(s)

**Rate T**

**Genre :**

Humor, Romance

**Summary :**

Dari mulai bangun tidur hingga akan bangun lagi, Yoongi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seharian betah dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ini bukan kepribadian seorang Min Yoongi. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

**WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Hyung-deul, sebenarnya Yoongi Hyung kenapa?" Tanya si Maknae Jungkook.

"Ntahlah, Kookie. Yoongi benar-benar aneh sejak bangun tidur. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasa padaku saat memasuki dapur tadi. " Jawab Jin. Jujur, sekarang ia mulai khawatir dengan perubahan sikap salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Tadi Yoongi Hyung juga tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat membangunkan kami." Tambah Taehyung.

"Lihat. Bahkan dia hanya makan sedikit." Mendengar perkataan Hoseok, semua memperhatikan piring Yoongi yang menyisakan omelet yang hanya terambil sedikit dan roti yang sepertinya baru sekali gigitan. Air minumnya pun masih tersisa setengah gelas.

"Hhh~ Dia sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Namjoon hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah tak biasa seorang Min Yoongi.

'Yoongi Hyung, apa ini semua karenaku?' Jimin membatin.

.

.

.

**© N-Yera48**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Yoongi memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ia bersandar di pintu. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin diam seperti ini. Tapi ia harus. Huft, diam seperti ini membuat mulut Yoongi gatal.

'Bertahanlah, Yoongi. Kau bisa.' Semangat Yoongi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi menaiki ranjangnya. Walau masih pagi, rasanya ia ingin tidur sebentar.

.

**Jimin POV**

Kediaman Yoongi Hyung masih mengganggu pikiranku. Nafsu makanku berkurang karena memikirkannya. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkan makanku sampai selesai. Sekarang kami semua -minus Yoongi Hyung- duduk di ruang tengah untuk menentukan siapa yang akan pergi berbelanja.

"Nah, aku akan membuat tanda V dan X pada potongan-potongan kertas kecil ini. 3 kertas bertanda V dan 4 kertas bertanda X. Yang mendapat V akan pergi berbelanja." Namjoon membuka pembicaraan dan telah siap dengan kertas-kertas kecil ditangannya.

"Kenapa tak menentukannya dengan batu, gunting, kertas saja, Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Jimin, bisa kau panggilkan Yoongi Hyung?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau tak mau? Ya sudah. Jin Hyung, tolong kau-"

"Iya. Iya." Buru-buru ku potong perkataan Namjoon Hyung. Ntah kenapa aku kurang suka kedekatan Yoongi Hyung dengan Jin Hyung.

Aku berjalan ke kamar dan berdiri di depan pintu. Mencoba tenang padahal aku gugup. Tapi kenapa aku gugup? Ntahlah. Ku putar kenop pintu kamar dan masuk dengan perlahan. Sunyi. Oh, ternyata Yoongi Hyung sedang tidur. Dia tertidur nyenyak di ranjangnya sendiri membuat aku jadi tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Aku harus, jadi apa boleh buat.

"Yoongi Hyung, ayo bangun. Kita akan menentukan siapa yang pergi berbelanja hari ini." Ku coba membangunkannya yang tidur di ranjang atas. Dia beranjak bangun dan duduk, kemudian menatapku datar.

'**GLUP'**

Ku telan rasa takutku. Dia turun daaannnn, lewat. Huft~ Syukurlah~.

**Author POV**

Namjoon telah selesai menggulung kertas yang bertuliskan V dan X. Ia melihat kedatangan Yoongi dan diikuti Jimin di belakangnya.

"Nah. Karena Yoongi Hyung sudah ada, mari kita mulai. Siapa yang dapat tanda V harus pergi berbelanja tanpa protes, oke?"

"Ne~"

"Jja!" Namjoon meletakkan semua gulungan kertas kecil itu di meja dan di sambut kehebohan member lainnya yang saling berebut ingin mendapatkannya, termasuk Namjoon sendiri. Tentu saja ada satu orang yang tak mau susah-susah berbaur dengan kehebohan itu. Yoongi menunggu semua mendapatkan kertas masing-masing dan mengambil kertas sisa yang tertinggal di meja.

"Semua telah mendapatkan kertas masing-masing. Baiklah, mari kita buka bersama-sama." Semua membuka gulungan kertas itu. Yang mendapatkan tanda X melompat kegirangan. Setidaknya di hari tanpa jadwal mereka benar-benar bebas dari kegiatan.

"Yaaahhh… Aku dapat tanda V." Keluh Taehyung.

"Bukankah itu cocok dengan namamu, Tae?"

Taehyung makin cemberut mendengar perkataan Hoseok.

"Aku juga dapat V." Jimin membuka suara.

"Baiklah, asal tak bersama Hoseok Hyung aku terima. Jimin lebih baik." Taehyung langsung saja merangkul bahu Jimin dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Hoseok.

"YAA! Apa-apan itu." Hoseok bersiap menyerang Taehyung, namun ditahan oleh Jin.

"Sudahlah, Hoseok. Hal seperti ini tak perlu diributkan."

Taehyung merasa Jin telah menjadi penyelamatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Jin.

"Satu orang lagi siapa? Bukankah Namjoon Hyung bilang ada tiga orang yang akan berbelanja?" Jungkook mengutarakan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Benar juga. Siapa-" Namjoon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat Yoongi meletakkan kertas yang didapatkannya dan memperlihatkan tanda V disana.

"Jadi yang akan berbelanja adalah Yoongi Hyung, Jimin, dan Taehyung. Bersiap-siaplah. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang sebelum hari semakin siang. Oh, ya. Jangan lupa ambil daftar belanjaan dari Jin Hyung."

"Ne~" Jimin dan Taehyung mengiyakan perkataan Namjoon.

Sedangkan Yoongi tak berkata apa-apa. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia pergi berbelanja. Hanya saja kenapa harus ada Jimin. Kenapa tadi juga bocah itu yang harus membangunkannya. Jimin yang membuat ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti sekarang. Harusnya ia menambah tendangan saat membangunkan Jimin tadi pagi. Tak hanya tepukan keras di pipi dan jitakan. Rasanya masih kurang dengan apa yang telah Jimin lakukan terhadapnya. Yoongi kesal!

.

.

Mereka -Yoongi, Jimin, dan Taehyung- sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket terdekat. Beberapa saat yang lalu setelah mendapat tugas berbelanja, mereka langsung bergegas, dan tidak lupa meminta daftar yang harus di beli dari Jin serta uangnya tentu saja.

Selama perjalanan, Yoongi masih sama. Diam tak bersuara. Jimin dan Taehyung jadi canggung berjalan dengan Yoongi. Terlihat beberapa fans yang mengambil gambar mereka dari kejauhan. Tak apalah, selama para fans tak mengganggu mereka. Yoongi terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Taehyung yang tak tahan menarik Jimin ke belakang sehingga sekarang mereka berdua berjalan di belakang Yoongi.

"Jimin, aku tak tahan jika Yoongi Hyung seperti ini terus. Kau tau sesuatu kenapa Yoongi Hyung jadi begini?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku merasa ada hubungannya denganku. Apa ya?"

"Jika ini memang ada kaitannya denganmu, tolong selesaikan. Aku tak mau tau." Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang kebingungan sendiri.

"Lho, kok? Tae, tunggu aku!" Jimin menyusul Taehyung yang berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

Semua yang tertera di daftar yang diberikan Jin telah terbeli. Yoongi, Jimin, dan Taehyung sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannnya, Jimin memulai pembicaraan dengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi Hyung kenapa? Dari tadi kok diam? Hyung sakit?"

Tanpa bersuara, Yoongi memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada Jimin. Jimin mulai berkeringat dingin. Yoongi melanjutkan jalannya. Jimin tak menyerah sampai disitu.

"Hyung, sepertinya barang bawaanmu lumayan berat. Perlu bantuan?"

Yoongi yang mulai kesal menyerahkan barang bawaaannya kepada Jimin dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Lho? Hyung, Yoongi Hyung!"

"Yoongi Hyung sedang dalam masa sensitive. Maaf, kawan. Kau belum beruntung dan harus mencoba lagi." Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan, membuka suara. Memberikan pukpuk gratis dibahu Jimin kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"YAA, Tae! Kau harus membantuku." Taehyung tak menghiraukan teriakan Jimin dan terus berjalan.

"Aish!" Mau tak mau, Jimin harus membawa semua belanjaan itu. Walau berat ya mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri yang memulainya. Jimin mulai berjalan kembali dengan barang bawaan yang semakin berat saja karena ditambah barang bawaan Yoongi. Poor Jimin.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Seharian ini Yoongi betah dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Saat makan siang dan makan malam pun, Yoongi masih menyisakan banyak makanan. Bahkan sampai akan istirahat kembali menunggu pergantian hari, suara Yoongi tetap tak terdengar hari ini.

.

.

**03:30 AM**

Jimin terbangun karena haus. Walau masih merasa mengantuk, tapi kehausan tak bisa menunggunya lagi. Ia beranjak menuju ke dapur.

Baru akan memasuki dapur, Jimin mendengar suara ringisan seseorang dari dapur. Itu Yoongi. Kenapa ia meringis seperti menahan sakit seperti itu? Jimin rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk meluruskannya. Rasa haus mendadak menguap entah kemana.

"Yoongi Hyung."

Yoongi tersentak saat ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Apalagi ia mengenal suara itu. Ia berbalik dan mencoba keluar dari dapur. Berusaha melewati Jimin tapi sayang, lengannya telah diraih oleh Jimin.

"Hyung sebenarnya kenapa? Jika ini memang karena ku, jangan berimbas kepada member lain. Atau kau sakit? Sakit apa?"

Yoongi berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Jimin. Melihat Yoongi yang memberontak, Jimin jadi tersulut. Ia memegang bahu Yoongi, menyandarkannya di dinding dapur, serta memenjarakan Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, ku mohon jangan begini. Ini karena aku kan? Aku merasa aku yang salah, tapi jujur, aku tak tau apa."

"Iya! Ini semua karenamu! Aku sakit begini karenamu! Aw!" Suara pertama Yoongi setelah sehari penuh tak terdengar, diiringi dengan ringisan.

"Hyung, kenapa? kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin menjadi khawatir. Yoongi mulai bersuara kembali seraya menatap Jimin.

"Sshh, tak ingatkah apa yang telah kau lakukan sehari sebelum aku diam?" Yoongi mencoba mengabaikan rasa perih pada bibirnya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ditahannya seharian.

"Hah? Kapan? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Yoongi semakin kesal melihat wajah tak berdosa Jimin yang terlihat bodoh di mata Yoongi.

"Saat aku membangunkanmu pagi itu! Kau lupa? Ingat saja sendiri!" Yoongi mencoba keluar dari kurungan kembali ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Yoongi Hyung, tunggu!" Jimin berusaha mengingatnya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Yoongi memasuki kamar untuk membangunkan Jimin yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Padahal tadi semua member telah dibangunkan oleh Jin. Tapi nyatanya Jimin belum menampakkan wajahnya di meja makan. Jadilah Yoongi yang ditugaskan untuk membangunkan Jimin.

"YAA! Bocah pemalas! Bangun! Hey! Jimin!" Yoongi duduk di ranjang Jimin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jimin. Jimin masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun.

"Jim-" Yoongi baru akan memukul kepala Jimin tapi tertahan saat mendengar igauan Jimin.

"Yoongi Hyung~ Ayo kemari~ Mendekatlah~"

"Hah?" Yoongi tentu saja bingung apa maksud Jimin. Namun ia mendekat juga. Mata Jimin masih tertutup.

"YAA! Cepat bang–hmpft!" Yoongi melotot selebar yang ia bisa. Jimin mendadak bangun terduduk, meraih kedua pipinya, dan menciumnya! Apa-apaan itu?!

"Jim—hmpft!" Jimin tak membiarkan Yoongi terlepas bahkan untuk bernapas sekalipun. Yoongi terus memberontak mendorong Jimin. Ia bisa melihat mata Jimin tertutup. Bocah ini masih tidurkah?

Yoongi semakin melebarkan matanya saat ia merasa Jimin seperti mengunyah bibir bawahnya. Ini sungguh harus segera mendorong Jimin dengan keras hingga Jimin terhempas ke kasurnya. Yoongi terengah-engah.

'Jimin gilaaaa!' umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

Jimin yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya pun beranjak seraya mengusap matanya. Ia bingung melihat Yoongi yang terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa?"

Yoongi yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Jimin pun jadi mendidih. Kenapa katanya?

"BODOH!"

**TTAK!**

Satu jitakan keras berhasil mendarat di dahi Jimin.

"Aww!"

Yoongi segera keluar dari kamar dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

"Jadi itu nyata? Bukan mimpi?"

"Kau kira itu mimpi? Kau menggigit bibirku hingga aku sariawan! Untuk bicara pun aku susah, kau tau?" Yoongi memegang bibir bawahnya yang terasa perih setiap ia bicara.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya aku sering memimpikan hal seperti itu dengan Yoongi hyung makanya aku kira itu mimpi. Pantas saja bibirku terasa basah hari itu." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia tak menyangka dan ia senang, setidaknya ia telah mencicipi gula itu secara nyata, tak hanya di mimpi.

"YAA! Jimin mesum!" Dengan wajah merah antara kesal dan malu, Yoongi menoyor kepala Jimin.

"Argh! Sakit, Hyung." Jimin terdorong mundur selangkah. Setelah terdiam sesaat, ia kembali mendekat pada Yoongi yang masih bersandar di dinding.

"Yoongi Hyung~"

"Apa?!"

"Biarkan aku merasakannya lagi."

"Hah?" Yoongi bingung dengan maksud Jimin.

"Bibirmu."

"AP—YAA! Jim-" Yoongi tak bisa mundur lagi. Kakinya bahkan telah berjinjit padahal itu hanya sia-sia. Jimin semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat dan….

.

.

"Jimin Hyung mau melakukan apa pada Yoongi Hyung?"

Yoongi refleks mendorong Jimin menjauh dan bergegas keluar dapur. Jimin kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"ARGH! Kookie! Kau pengganggu!" Jimin pun menyusul Yoongi yang telah memasuki kamar. Gagal sudah untuk merasakan manisnya gula itu sekali lagi.

Jungkook hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya. Memang ia maknae, tapi ia tak bodoh. Ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin pada Yoongi.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau tau dan kembali ke alasan semula ia ke dapur. Meminum segelas air dan kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan mimpinya.

.

.

.

**END**

Yeeeeeee~ akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf karena update-annya yang sangat benar-benar telat ini. /bow/ Mungkin pada lupa sama FF ini? T_T

Selamat kepada yang berhasil menebak Yoongi kenapa. :D

Terima kasih kepada :

**Ch-channie4ever ; **Choi Hyo Wook** ; she3nn0 ; Phylindan ; diradesfi00 ; ; Linkz account ; 98Rikey ; vidyasafitri4 ; SuperCloud Nov ; **Kim Yong Jin** ; naranari part II ; Nxjungie ;**

yang telah me-review FF ini. Dan kepada yang telah mem-follow serta mem-fav FF ini, juga silent readers (jika ada).

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannya~^^


End file.
